Just Have Faith
by Ionuneos
Summary: I turned my head to the side. Not sure where I found the strength reserves to do that, but I did. I was shaking violently at this point. More than likely unhealthy. Like I care. "Momma! What happened to Momma?" -Minor Fortuneshipping-


I'm on the ground. So scared. Shivering against my will. Crying. On the curb of a main street. Many cars driving past. I can only imagine how many eyes were locked onto me. I don't care.

It had just happened not that long ago. I don't know how long, since I'm too scared to move my arm and look at my watch at the moment. We were turning onto a side road. Another van was coming down that same road. They had to stop. But they didn't. They kept going. About sixty-five miles per hour.

We crashed. Hard, even though that was predictable. The impact was so hard, we actually spun around. It wasn't fun. I'll take the spinning cups at a carnival any day.

I survived. Thanks to the God-given seat belt and air bag, I survived. For moments, I was sitting there, forcing myself to breathe. Between the air bag and the experience itself, it was getting hard to find air. I was trapped in the bag. I couldn't see Momma.

Finally, however, I felt the air bag getting pushed back by someone besides me. Shortly thereafter, I saw the outside world again. A sliver of it. Somebody had opened the door. A paramedic. I couldn't help but find it strange that he didn't ask if I was okay or not. He just pulled on my arm, apparently death-bent on getting me out of this car. I didn't have a problem with that.

And I was out. My life flashed before my eyes, but I was out of that stupid car. Not having any strength in me to keep my legs usable, I instantly crashed to the ground. Yet another thing I don't care about. If my only problem today is having to clean my hands and knees of gravel, I'd say I made out pretty freaking well.

"Are you hurt?" I heard a foreign voice say.

It was the paramedic, obviously. I didn't need to turn my head up to realize that. Instead, I turned my head to the side. Not sure where I found the strength reserves to do that, but I did. I was shaking violently at this point. More than likely unhealthy. Like I care. "Momma! What happened to Momma?!"

At this point in time, she was everything to me. My father was almost never there for me or my family. My little sister obviously couldn't help much right now, being all the way back home. Atleast she was safe there. Safer than here is right now.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

I was pretty frustrated at this point. Uhm, hello...I just responded quite normally. Besides the involuntary shaking, nothing's wrong with me. Nothing that wasn't before, anyway. "Yes, I'm fine! Is Momma alright?!"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

That was it. I started the attempt to get to my feet, even though it didn't end very well. My body was incredibly shaken up. That, and he stopped me.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be getting up right now. Just take it easy."

My face had to be red at this point. I did turn my head up to him. Viciously. I felt quite a bit of embarrassment when I studied the figure for a moment. It wasn't a paramedic. It was a police officer. I looked around a bit to see that...yep. Not only were ambulances present, now we got the good old boys in blue, too. I shouldn't complain. Atleast they're doing their job. "I want to know how Momma is," I responded, even calmer than I had expected, "Please just tell me that."

"Look here, your mom should be just fine," he finally answered, a bit of a Western accent kicking in, "Just take it easy. Let me help you off the road and into that grass over there."

Hit me. Hurt me. Do me. I don't care. I was so relieved that Momma was going to be alright. His word "should" worried me, but I still got a better response than what I was waiting for. I put in minimal, but noticeable effort while the officer helped me get over to a lawn that was part of a golfing range. It was just a few feet away from the accident.

I took a nervous seat on the turf. The cop dashed off afterwards. Ahead of me were the two cars. The upper-left-hand side of our car was totaled. I suppose that wasn't bad, since the entire front end of the van was smashed tightly. I craned my head to the side. It literally felt like my neck was shifting gears. I guess it's a result of my still-constant shaking.

There, a ways away from me, though not too far...was a woman holding her two children tightly. They were so young. They couldn't have been over four years old. They seemed to be too confused to cry. Their mother was clearly trying to hide back her own tears. I could tell she wanted to cry from all the way over here. Her hair was somewhat frizzy, no doubt due to the accident. I could only imagine what mine looked like. Then again, that wasn't what either of us are worried about.

And that was the past five minutes or so, probably. Then again, I seem to be forgetting that there is a present. Nothing but that event was running through my mind. Over and over again. My head seemed to automatically shift upwards. The sky. Dang, it'd probably be pretty nice to be all the way up to those clouds, instead of being stuck down here.

I can't believe something like this can happen. So unexpectedly. I could have died. And I still don't know the full condition of Momma. "Should" still echoed through my head.

I have yet to blame anybody. When it first happened, I was too confused to really think about whose fault it was. Then when I look at that beautiful mother and her children, I can't blame them. They're human beings, just as innocent as I am.

My face is red. Not from anger anymore. Just...tears. My crying. I was still shaking, but I have noticed that it's beginning to stop. Or slow, I should say. Something's telling me it won't stop for quite awhile.

"Dawn...! Dawn!"

I instantly jerked my head over my shoulder. With his bike crashed back a ways, he was running towards me...my best friend. My heart started beating quicker again. But it wasn't because of the accident. Atleast, that wasn't the only reason. It seemed to do that whenever he was around.

I tried getting to my feet, but failed. My arms still didn't have enough strength in them. I attempted it again, this time, getting a bit of help from him. I did get to my feet, though I hardly stayed there for long. I fell on top of him. My arms, over his shoulders. His hands, on my back. His shirt, getting wet. For once, I had somebody that would help me with my tears. It's been only minutes, and it still took too long for that to happen. "Lucas!" I cried out of both, joy and nervousness.

He held me even tighter. I loved it when he did that. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?"

Lucas works at a store not far from here. Thank God. "Just incredibly, incredibly scared," I answered honestly.

"It's okay, it's okay..."

His lips pressed against my hair. After a quick shiver disappeared, I felt my body relax a bit. This boy is a miracle worker. And he's mine. "I'm still scared about Momma..." I didn't usually call her that in front of Lucas. I admit that it's somewhat embarrassing for a girl my age to still be calling her mother "Momma." But right now, I don't care. I'm pretty sure that he knows that I call her that, and I don't think it'll kill him to sympathize with it. Especially since I think my sister went behind my back and told him about it, but I suppose I don't have any proof of that. Just a sister's intuition.

Another kiss was planted on my head. He gave a reply in the understanding voice that I've come to love, "Just have faith. She'll make it."

For some reason, no more words left my mouth, even though I want them to. I want to tell him how scared I really am. How worried I really am. How much I love that he ran away from work just to be with me. How much I love him.

"Excuse me?"

I jumped at the third party member. I turned around in Lucas' arms, even though I made extra careful not to let his grip break. There she was...the woman with the gorgeous children. Finally, a solid line of past tears ran down both of her cheeks. Her eyes were so burden-heavy, my heart almost broke because of it, and I'd never seen this woman before.

"I wanted to make sure nobody was hurt in your vehicle," she said in one of the most angelic voices I had ever heard.

I gulped, then finally responded, "Yes..." Even though that didn't help, since it could be either answer to her question. I tried again, "Yes, I think everybody's fine."

Well, I hoped, anyway.

"That's good..."

She could barely get to the end of her sentence before Lucas cut in, "How about you? Is everybody alright in your car?"

I was...surprised. I didn't say anything, but I was still surprised. Something that I've come to know about Lucas is that he gets angry beyond need at anybody who so much as mentions hurting me. To see him show sympathy to the person responsible for the most severe accident I've ever been in was just strange.

"We're all fine," she said, looking intently at her children. "But, my husband...He had to be rushed to the hospital..." She jerked her head away. It began hurting even more to see her trying so hard to suppress her tears.

"...I'm Dawn."

Her head turned back, seemingly confused.

I could relate. Even I have no idea why I just introduced myself. It just felt...right. My hands still attached to a single one of Lucas' arms, I repeated, "I'm Dawn. If she..." My eyes fell to the ground, "...makes it, I'm going to talk to my mom. Ma'am, I'll do everything I can to make sure she doesn't sue you."

Lucas' heartbeat quickened. I could sense that. The woman took a step back.

With a shake of her head, she finally added words, "N-No. It's our fault, and we need to pay for it."

I smiled. I smiled. Haha. I don't know why I just did that, either. It's usually pretty good to smile when a possible two lives are lost. The words I wanted to add to that smile came out a few seconds later, "Ma'am, I think both of us have other problems to worry about right now."

I could see the tears in her eyes. She offered a shaking hand to me, "...Misty. My name's Misty."

I really didn't want to remove my hand from Lucas. He made me feel so safe, and even though his arms were still wrapped around me, I still felt further away from him if I wasn't holding onto him. Nevertheless, a hand was being offered to me, and it'd be very rude not to accept. That mysterious smile was still on my face, "Misty, I want to wish you and your husband the best of luck. Please take care."

Funny how something like this gets a girl pretty dang emotional.

She nodded. Her hand was still gripping mine. The tears were drawing even closer to the edges of her eyes, "Yes, thank you. Same to you and--"

"Miss?"

Considering the fact that Misty had two children surrounding her, I was assuming that I was getting addressed. I looked past the woman in front of me to see a police officer walking in our direction.

He stepped up to me and spoke softly, "Your momma's gonna be just fine," I blushed a little at this. "Momma" getting used with Lucas around was bad enough, so it was sorta past embarrassing in front of Misty. He didn't seem to notice my slightly pinker face, "She will have to spend a few days in the hospital, though. Is that alright?"

Like I have a choice? Setting my arm back on Lucas, I gave a nod. Once again, I felt Lucas' lips press against my hair. The embarrassment of that happening in front of people was worth it.

Misty suddenly turned to the officer, "What about my husband?! Will he be alright?" I admired her attempt at staying calm. Whether it was for the kids or herself didn't matter. It was still touching to see her stay in such control, despite the situation.

"...I-I'm sorry, ma'am, but your husband's in critical condition right now. We're hoping everything goes right and he makes it."

She...cried. Misty silently broke down, her head falling low on her neck.

My head turned up. Lucas was staring back down at me. I had him. He was there for me if I needed him. He always was. Like just now, when I cried, he was there in minutes. Then I turned back to Misty. Besides her children, she was standing alone. She probably didn't want to cry to them. They'd get even more scared than what they must already be if their mom was crying. I lowered my head and spoke at a near-unhearable volume, "Lucas...let go."

"What?" he responded, also in a whisper.

I never replied. I took a hold of one of his arms and removed it from my waist. Then the other. He didn't put up a resistance, which is a little strange as well.

Moving my legs was like moving concrete blocks. But I did it. One nervous step after another, I made my way to the red-headed woman in front of me. Whether she knows that I'm standing next to her or not, I don't know. Either way, she found out when I put my arms around her.

I don't think she cared who I was at this point. She put her eyes over my shoulder and wept.

I closed my eyes. I drew in a deep breath. Once again, it was somewhat hard to hear my words.

"Just have faith. He'll make it."


End file.
